A final Goodbye
by Renix05
Summary: Ichigo thought he was to be locked forever in silence with the man he onced loved. *Angst and character death* made at a random moment. PLEASE READ REVIEW.


**Ichigo's POV**

I don't know what makes me look at him so easily. His voice, his face, I want to be closer to him, to touch his scarred skin, to see his eyes that has seen a thousand deaths, to kiss the lips that has tasted the blood of a thousand souls.

When did we first meet? In that dark room of the Underworld? Or centuries before in a past life?

Where ever it was it doesn't matter, I'm with him now, his arms wrapped around my waist head on my shoulder and mine on his. He breathes silently into my ear, whispering, watching the sky.

His eyes, the azure blue eyes that I never seem to stop staring into. I can see the light of a million suns shining off them. I can tell he's thinking, I wonder what about.

**General POV**

They fight in the hallowed halls of their home, under the depth of the above streets two warriors' fight in a dual, a light hold of their swords. Their dual is nothing but mere boredom, two warriors with nothing else to do.

How long had it been since their troubles had ended?

They were given freedom after the death of their king, as long as they didn't hurt any spirit or human they were allowed to stay alive.

There's a fine line between the living and the dying.

Their boredom was caused by being locked in their 'home' for now a year, they didn't eat because they didn't need to. They could live without light and so they did. They no longer talked to each other, there was nothing to say, no feelings between them. Their lives began in darkness and will end in them.

Their love had ended when one betrayed the other.

**Ichigo's POV**

I know where he'll come from; I know when he'll attack.

I can read his mind, I know him all to well, and I hate it.

I hate him, everything about him. His face no longer sees me, his touch no longer sooths me, his heart no longer loves me.

And I hate it.

He won in the end, the bastard who took him away from me, the one he wanted to kill so much.

And fell in love with so easily.

We stop, our weapons slowly beginning to break apart. How many duels have we had since we were locked away in this black abyss?

Months?

Years?

Centuries?

Never mind. I lean against the nearest wall, back sliding down till I touch the floor. He's probably done the same, how many injuries did I give him? Hopefully enough to show him my pain, I want him to feel my hatred for him. I want him to know the betrayal I felt when I saw him touching that disgusting arrancar. To see him laughing with the arrancar, to see him sleeping with the arrancar.

It disgusted me.

I pull my knees to my chest, head resting on them. There's is complete silence, but I know he's still alive.

I won't bother to speak to him, he won't answer. His last words began to echo around my head,

'I have to tell you something-'

'I'm with someone else-'

'I used to hate him-'

'but now I.. I love him.'

I didn't need a name; I knew who he was in love with. I merely smiled at him and said.

'I hope he loves you in return.'

And ran.

I ran for miles, staring at the floor all the while, I gave my heart to him, and he threw it away.

My soul had been broken, falling as heavy as the rain.

How stupid does that sound?

I fell into his trap, became his victim.

It was my own fault.

**General POV**

The warrior whose heart was broken could no longer shed tears as memories passed through his mind. His breath began to hitch, hands clenched into fists.

He began to wonder.

Was this really what his life was going to be? To live without a soul, heart and with the one he had once loved.

An eternal empty life where emotions seemed to be nothing but memories.

If he was human, his life would've ended by now.

How long was it to be till his day would come?

In frustration, anger, sadness, fear.

He screamed..

**Grimm's POV**

Why?

Why did I do that?

Why did I make him suffer?

Why did I lose everything I had with him?

Why?

I didn't fall in love with that arrancar,

I feel in love with the enjoyment of having someone under me,

Who would willingly submit to me.

The arrancar, I never loved him, I thought I did.

The one I love, is sitting in the darkness in front of me,

How I want to see his face, his honey eyes shining at me, his smile.

His beauty is nothing I have ever seen, he is my life, my dreams, my heart.

But how can I say anything to him, knowing that if I do. He'll scream words that don't make sense, words that will break, sending him to the floor.

Crying the tears he no longer has.

I suddenly hear a scream,

It's him.

I want to run to him. But I know I can't

It'll just confuse him even more.

'Ichigo…'

**General POV**

'Ichigo…'

The first words the silent warrior had spoken in over a year, the broken warrior's scream stops at the voice.

'Grimm?'

The warriors spend a moment in silence,

Until the silent one stands

Slow moving footsteps echo, he comes closer to the broken warrior.

And sits in front of him.

Another silence.

Until a single frail hand reaches out to the silent warrior, finger tips feeling the cold warmth of the other being. Their owner smiles, head beginning to fill up with emotions.

He wanted to cry

He wanted to hit him

He wanted to die

He wanted to kiss him

None of these won. His hand stayed in mid air, reaching out to the silent warrior.

'Ichigo..'

The silent warrior takes his hand, and pulls the other closer to him wrapping his free arm around his waist, head rests on top of the broken warriors own, chests closely together.

Hearts beating together.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was in his arms, frozen.

Why did I reach out to him?

I hated him

He felt nothing for me

Why was he holding me?

He's was warm

His heart still pumping.

His soul wasn't shattered

His heart wasn't broken

He was using me

Like last time

I push away from him, kicking out violently against his skin.

His grip faltered slightly.

It tightens again and he pulls me towards him.

'I'm sorry.'

I froze again, the words hitting me like a thousand blades.

What did he just say?

'I'm sorry Ichigo.'

No

I won't forgive you. I won't forget what you did to me.

Get away from me!

'I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm sorry that you had to suffer in this way, if I could turn back time, I would do anything to stop myself from saying those words to you.'

He's lying

He just wants to use me!

'My emotions became like glass, a fake image of the truth. The truth was in front of me.'

'My dreams, hopes, life. Was in front of me.'

'The most beautiful being in this world was in front of me, and I was too ignorant to notice'

Beautiful?

I'm not beautiful.

'Ichigo, you're my life, my heart, my soul.'

'I want to be with you forever. In life and death'

Life?

Death?

We can never be in either

We are dead

We are alive

And your lies are hurting me.

'Please, Ichigo. I want to be with you, I want to feel those emotions I felt every time we were together, whether it was in battle, outside one those cold nights or together in bed.

I want to see your smile and hear your voice

'Ichi.

I love you'

**General POV**

After those three short words the broken warrior pulled himself on the lap of the other breaking into tears.

The silent warrior wrapped his arms around the frail body. And for the first time since he had died many centuries ago.

He cried.

'Ichigo please, let us be together. Let us see that stars we always wanted to see.

Lets see them together'

The broken warrior nodded, raising his sword that he left, its cold metal scrapped along the floor.

'Well outlive anything Ichigo, Humans, Shinigami, Hollows,

Nothing can stop us.'

The silent warrior picked up his sword also, the end of its blade point to the heart of his fellow companion.

The broken warrior spoke.

'Grimm, my life was something I'll never forget.

I'll always remember the moment I first met you.

The first kiss we shared

And now when we die.

Together.'

Swords stabbed through the air until they came into contact with skin and the heart.

Both warriors looked up to each other, faces so close that they could now see each other.

Their dying hearts skipped a beat at the sights.

And slowly stopped as their lips touched.

Both warriors' bodies fell to the floor, weapons shattering like thin ice.

They still held on to each other

Never letting go to the

Memories

Love

Words

And Emotions

That they shared.

Their souls prayed that where ever they went to

They will always be together.


End file.
